


How does Captain America Take his Coffee?

by writingramblr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 100th work posted, Because of Reasons, Drabble Fic, F/M, HOORAY, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve calls her Nat, and she calls him Steven, suggestive silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p><p>A flash drabble written a while after seeing the movie, originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does Captain America Take his Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> my 100th work posted.  
> originally posted 4/15/14  
> uploaded here 7/2/14  
> sorry it couldn't be something with more meat.

A splash of honey brown liquid was added to Steve’s piping hot coffee, and Natasha cocked a red brow, suddenly curious.

"What’s that? Not syrup, please god, Steven...”

Steve might have rolled his eyes at her but he was too exhausted. It took a lot to make Captain America tired.

“Nope. It’s just a little pick me up.”

Natasha smirked, before slipping around him and snatching his coffee mug out from under his nose.

“Let’s see what America’s dream boy puts in his coffee.”

Before Steve could stop her, she’d taken a sip.

If she’d looked smug before, she now looked positively wicked.

Natasha leaned close to him, and rested her chin on his shoulder, while her arms came around them, and she whispered in his ear,

“Whiskey before breakfast Steven…you naughty boy.”

Steve rolled his eyes now and shook his head,

“It’s not like it makes me drunk. It’s just for flavor.”

Natasha knew that perfectly well. After all, she had a variation of the serum running through her veins, singing in her very DNA. But she couldn’t resist teasing him.

“Sure sure. I promise I won’t tell Stark. Or anyone else.”

She gave him an exaggerated wink and an impish grin as she walked away, swaying her hips to ensure he watched.

Steve knew what she was doing but he didn’t deviate his gaze.

If she’d wanted his attention, she had it.

He just hoped he wouldn’t pay for it later in the sparring ring.

“Whatever you say Nat.”

She didn’t indicate she’d heard him until she waved a hand at him, gesturing obscenely.

Steve shook his head.

“Good grief."


End file.
